Interferencia
by Maye Malfter
Summary: Un traslador descompuesto les ha dejado tirados en medio de la nada, rodeados de neblina y sin la menor idea de hacia dónde ir, lanzando por la borda sus planes vacacionales. A pesar de todo, Harry intentará hacer de este viaje algo agradable para ambos. Draco, sin embargo, no está tan dispuesto a ceder.


**Escrito para el Travel Fest Drarry 2014**

**_Prompt:_** _Por accidente (fallo el traslador, el carro se descompuso, una profecía), Harry y Draco quedan atrapados en un lugar casi deshabitado donde el clima no es nada favorable, y a duras penas pueden comunicarse con los pocos habitantes que hay. Las hermosas vacaciones que tenían planeadas desde hace tiempo se ven arruinadas por este contratiempo. A pesar de todo tratan de aprovechar el tiempo que se quedaran hasta que puedan seguir su viaje._

**_Lugar asignado:_** Bergen, Noruega.

**_Rated:_** Mature

**_Género:_ **Romance.

**_Palabras:_** apróx. 13.6k

**_Aclaratorias_**: Año 2004. EWE. Draco!Pocionista. Harry!Auror. Recién graduados. Relación establecida. Aun así, son un par de idiotas que todavía no se saben comunicar entre ellos correctamente.

**_Advertencias:_** Slash (relación hombre/hombre). Si no es lo tuyo, por favor no leas ;)

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes que puedas reconocer, y el background, pertenecen a Joanne Rowling y asociados. Los personajes que no puedas reconocer, me pertenecen a mí. La idea pertenece a quién la propuso. Bergen pertenece a Noruega. Y Draco le pertenece a Harry (y viceversa).

* * *

.

**Interferencia**

por Maye Malfter

.

* * *

.

**Interferencia** _s.f. _Alteración o perturbación del desarrollo normal de una cosa mediante la interposición de un obstáculo

.

* * *

.

—No sé si sean ideas mías, Potter, pero esto no se parece al puerto de Vagen.

Harry frunció un poco el ceño ante el tono irónico de Draco, pero por mas que odiara admitirlo, su novio tenía razón. Esto no era el puerto de Vagen. Es mas, esto ni siquiera parecía pertenecer al mundo real.

Miró el traslador a sus pies, un portarretratos roto, y luego a su alrededor, percibiendo una extraña sensación de abandono que le recorría los huesos.

Estaban en alguna especie de claro, pero no de un bosque, mas como un vasto campo solitario. Una densa neblina lo cubría todo, permitiéndole apenas vislumbrar motas de verde aquí y allá, el cielo estrellado sobre sus cabezas, y al mago rubio a su lado, quién por cierto no portaba precisamente su mejor sonrisa.

Una brisa fría sopló de repente, haciéndole castañear los dientes a pesar de llevar encima varias capas de ropa para invierno. Se abrazó a sí mismo para darse calor, y entornó los ojos para ver mejor, pero no vio nada. Lo que ciertamente no se debía a su miopía.

—Quizás dimos un giro donde no era —sugirió el auror, sacando la varita para activar un _lumos_ no verbal que no sirvió de mucho.

—Así no es como funcionan los trasladores y lo sabes, cuatro ojos —replicó Draco, con los ojos entornados y cruzándose de brazos—. Lo mejor será regresar a la estación. Al menos así podríamos esperar a que salga otro.

—Tienes razón, dame la mano —Draco apretó mas los brazos contra su cuerpo y Harry puso los ojos en blanco. Le obligó a tomarle de la mano al tiempo que agitaba su varita— _¡Accio!_

El portarretratos voló rápidamente hacia él, y Harry lo atrapó en el aire. Nada pasó.

— ¿Harry?

El auror miró el objeto en su mano un par de segundos, considerando posibilidades. Lo apretó un poco, como si así pudiese activar la magia dentro de él, pero Harry sabía perfectamente que los trasladores en buen estado se activan al mas leve contacto.

—Creo… —comenzó Harry, casi sin creerse que esto le estuviera pasando— Creo que está defectuoso.

Draco abrió mucho los ojos, en una mueca entre el horror y la incredulidad. Harry simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Oh, esto es grandioso. Grandioso ¡Te dije que debimos haber tomado el coco de las cinco y media! —le reprochó, soltándole bruscamente y cruzándose de brazos, de nuevo—. Pero no, teníamos que pasar comprando los suvenires porque al _señor_ se le olvidó hacerlo antes. "El portarretratos de las ocho menos cuarto nos servirá", dijiste. Y ahora estamos varados en el medio de la nada, con un traslador defectuoso y a punto de ser devorados por lobos.

—No seremos devorados por lobos, Draco, no seas dramático.

— ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

—Los lobos están en los bosques. Esto no es un bosque, es campo abierto.

— ¡Genial! Entonces seremos devorados por alguna clase de animal que cace en campo abierto.

—Eso sí es posible —admitió Harry, distraído. Estaba tratando de recordar todas esas clases de supervivencia en las que él y Ron solían hacer equipo en la Academia. Acababa de titularse de _Auror Novel_ con excelentes notas ¿Cómo es que no podía ni recordar un simple hechizo de ubicación?

— ¿Al menos sabes en dónde estamos? —Preguntó Draco, con una nota de pánico mal disimulado— ¿Crees que… que tengamos que dormir aquí?

Harry sabía que quejarse y comportarse de manera antipática era la forma en la que Draco sobrellevaba las situaciones que le incomodaban o asustaban. Lo había aprendido mucho tiempo atrás, así que naturalmente le ignoraba cuando eso ocurría. Si tan solo hubiese sabido eso durante sus años de escuela las cosas habrían sido muy diferentes.

—No si puedo evitarlo —respondió Harry al fin—. Aunque de ser necesario, estás con un novel totalmente capacitado, y tenemos provisiones en la bolsa encantada que nos dio Mione. No hay por qué tener miedo.

— ¡Yo no tengo miedo! —Replicó Draco a su vez, ofendido— Pero preferiría dormir en una cama, y salir de este campo tan tenebroso, muchas gracias.

—Estoy en eso —dijo Harry, colocando su varita sobre la palma extendida de su mano, recordando por fin algún hechizo útil—. _Oriéntame_.

La varita de Harry giró en su mano hasta quedar apuntando ligeramente a la izquierda del auror, pero luego de varios segundos el instrumento comenzó a oscilar, moviéndose en un rango de ciento ochenta grados en esa dirección.

— ¿Por qué hace eso? —Quiso saber Draco— Jamas había visto un hechizo de orientación actuar así.

—No lo sé —dijo Harry honestamente—. Esto es raro.

—Parece como si el hechizo no pudiera funcionar del todo. Como si hubiera alguna clase de-

—Interferencia —completó Harry—. Interferencia mágica —agregó, aun observando como la varita se movía en su mano. De todos los lugares donde podían haber caído…

— ¿Eso existe?

—A veces —respondió Harry, medio distraído aún. Esa parte sí la recordaba: _Supervivencia, Curso Avanzado, _con el profesor Lennings—. Hay sitios en los que la magia no funciona como debería funcionar. Como _polos_ que alteran las ondas mágicas a su alrededor, incluyendo los hechizos realizados mediante varita, apariciones, encantamientos y en general todo lo que tenga que ver con magia. Pero suelen estar muy lejos de centros poblados, y mucho mas de pueblos mágicos. Lo mas probable es que estemos cerca de alguno —explicó, mientras seguía observando su varita.

— ¿Quiere decir eso que no podemos usar magia?

—No mucha.

—Ni aparecernos.

—No si le tienes cariño al orden en el que están tus extremidades.

—En el medio de la nada, y sin magia ¡Brillante! —Rezongó Draco, indignado— Simplemente brillante.

—No estamos sin magia —corrigió Harry—. No del todo, al menos. Aún podemos usarla, solo que no funcionará tan bien como siempre. _Aqua detecto _—susurró hacia su varita, y esta dejó de moverse en todas direcciones. En su lugar, el instrumento apuntó directamente hacia el auror, emitió una luz grisácea y volvió a oscilar. Finalmente, Harry aplicó un _finite incantatem_ no verbal, y la varita dejó de moverse por completo.

El novel volvió a encender un _lumos_, esta vez prestando atención al suelo del claro. Ligeramente inclinado hacia abajo en la dirección contraria a la señalada por su hechizo de orientación, pero claramente empinado hacia el lado que Harry suponía era el noreste.

— ¿Entonces-? —comenzó Draco.

—Entonces creo que seguimos perdidos —terminó Harry, ganándose un gesto de antipatía "Malfoy marca registrada"—. Aunque me parece que estamos al pie de alguna clase de montaña. Tal vez por eso la interferencia, ha de ser un polo. Nuestra mejor oportunidad es caminar cuesta abajo, y rogar por que haya algún sendero. Vamos.

Caminaron varios minutos en silencio, Harry delante, y Draco siguiéndole de cerca. Consiguieron un rudimentario sendero de tierra y lo siguieron, envueltos en la mas densa neblina que Harry hubiera visto desde aquella visita al cementerio de los Riddle, tanto tiempo atrás.

Luego de una media hora de andar prácticamente a ciegas, la neblina comenzó a despejarse un poco y vislumbraron una casa al lado del camino. Era grande, de dos plantas y con toda la apariencia de una casa de los suburbios, a pesar de estar en medio de la nada.

Los chicos se acercaron a la casa sin perder el tiempo, aliviados por la posibilidad de que hubiera alguien allí que pudiera ayudarles. Las luces estaban encendidas, y se escuchaban voces provenientes del interior. Harry tocó un par de veces la puerta principal, las voces se silenciaron de manera brusca, e inmediatamente alguien les abrió.

Un hombre alto, de contextura fornida, cabello castaño, ojos azules y de al menos el doble de la edad de Harry les devolvía la mirada desde el umbral. Vestía el inconfundible atuendo de alguien que se gana la vida trabajando la tierra, y les miraba como quién mira la cosa mas rara del mundo. A su lado se encontraba una mujer menuda, de cabellos cobrizos y ojos color café, mirándoles con el mismo recelo.

—_Kan jeg hjelpe deg?_ —Preguntó, luego de escanearles con la mirada durante un par de segundos mas. O al menos, Harry pensaba que le estaba preguntando algo, pues jamás había escuchado ese dialecto y por lo que a él concernía bien podría estarle hablando en duendigonza.

El auror abrió la boca para responder, pero Draco le tomó la delantera, hablando en el mismo lenguaje extraño.

—_Unnskyld meg, snakker du engelsk? __Vi trenger hjelp_ _og min ledsager snakker ikke norsk_ —dijo el pocionista, tan casualmente como quien habla en su idioma nativo. Harry se limitó a poner su mejor cara de póquer, a falta de algo mejor que hacer mas que pararse allí sin entender nada.

—_Å, ja_. Por supuesto ¿Qué se les ofrece? —Dijo a su vez el hombre, hablando por fin en inglés, pero con un acento un tanto tosco, que le hacía recordar a Harry la vez que conversó con Viktor Krum durante la boda de Bill y Fleur. Draco le hizo una seña a Harry, indicándole que era su turno de interactuar.

—Mi nombre es Harry Potter —se adelantó el auror, extendiendo una mano hacia el hombre, la cual estrechó—, y él es Draco Malfoy —agregó, señalando a Draco con un gesto de cabeza. Draco se apresuró a estrechar la callosa mano que le ofrecían.

—Mucho gusto, Harry, Draco. Yo soy Viggo Tjostheim, y esta es mi esposa Katrine. Sin ánimos de ofender, pero ¿quisieran explicarme cómo es que dos ingleses llegaron a mi cobertizo a estas horas de la tarde?

Draco le dio una mirada significativa al novel, una que este interpretó como "es tu turno de sacarnos de apuros, cuatro ojos".

—Somos turistas —explicó Harry—, y excursionistas.

— ¿No viajan muy ligeros para ser turistas? —Inquirió Katrine, notando la falta de equipaje de los chicos.

—Es una nueva modalidad —se apresuró a decir Draco—. Menos equipaje, ¡mas diversión! —la mujer le vio con recelo ante su respuesta, pero no comentó nada mas. Harry continuó.

—Estábamos en un tour a campo traviesa, que se suponía nos llevaría a Bergen en unos cuantos días a pie, pero debido a la neblina perdimos el rastro de nuestro grupo y de nuestro guía varios kilómetros al oeste, antes de conseguir el sendero que nos trajo aquí.

—Están en Bergen —comentó Viggo, sonriendo con simpatía. Aparentemente la historia de Harry había sido suficiente para convencerle—, pero muy, muy al este. Estamos al pie del Gullfjellet.

—Gullfjellet —repitió Draco—, como en… ¿"la montaña dorada"?

—Exactamente. Aunque por aquí solo le decimos Gullfjellet.

—Ya veo… —comentó Harry, evitando por todos los medios mirar a Draco— Y, ¿habría manera de llegar a la ciudad desde aquí?

— ¡Por supuesto que la hay, _gutt_! —aseguró Viggo, con una sonrisa mas amplia que antes. Harry sintió un poco de alivio ante estas palabras— Pero no hasta dentro de unos días —adiós alivio—. Son pocos los que tienen un vehículo por estos lados, y ninguno de ellos lo presta a extraños, mucho menos para ir a la ciudad. Los viernes pasa por aquí un camión que hace de transporte cuando hay montañistas, y para los vecinos que quieran ir a la ciudad los fines de semana. Y hoy apenas es martes.

Los chicos intercambiaron una mirada alarmada, Harry se encogió de hombros y Draco entornó los ojos hacia el auror en claro gesto acusatorio.

— ¿Y es esa la única forma? —insistió Draco.

—Sí —confirmó Viggo, sin darle demasiada importancia—. A menos que quieran recorrer el camino a pie, pero sin un guía podrían acabar perdidos de nuevo.

Harry lo consideró un momento, sopesando sus opciones. Según lo ponía el señor Tjostheim, y dado que por obvias razones todo lo adyacente debía ser bastante muggle, tendrían que pasarse varios días en ese lugar lejos de la civilización. Por supuesto que podían intentar alejarse del polo a pie, pero estaban en uno de los polo_s_ mas grandes de Noruega, y sería necesario andar una cantidad bastante considerable de kilómetros antes de poder aparecerse o hacer cualquier clase de magia. De igual manera, no había forma de saber a ciencia cierta cuando dejaba de actuar la influencia del Gullfjellet en su magia, por lo que bien podían pasarse un par de días caminando y estar aún sin poder aparecerse ¡Y ni hablar de los peligros de aparecerse en un lugar influenciado por un polo! Que hacían que la lista de riesgos en la pared del Departamento de Apariciones del Ministerio pareciese un cuento para niños.

Definitivamente lo mejor era quedarse y esperar, a pesar de sus planes, y a pesar de cierto pocionista muy adepto a hacer pataletas.

—Está bien. Entonces tendremos que quedarnos y esperar hasta el viernes, ¿cierto Draco? —Draco no respondió, y Harry no insistió— Ejem… ¿Sabe dónde podríamos conseguir hospedaje por acá, señor Tjostheim?

El hombre soltó una carcajada sonora, mientras palmeaba el hombro de Harry con una mano bastante pesada y nudosa.

—Por favor, _gutt_. El señor Tjostheim era mi padre. Dime Viggo.

—Muy bien. Viggo… ¿sabrás donde podemos quedarnos por estos días?

—Claro que sí. Sendero abajo hay un caserío, y allí hay una muchacha que los puede ayudar. Es donde se quedan los excursionistas que prefieren no pasar la noche a la intemperie —Viggo hablaba como si hubiera estado en esta situación varias veces, y Harry no pudo evitar preguntarse cuantos otros magos habían sido atraídos por el polo al tratar de aterrizar en Bergen— Sonja, _kom her_! —gritó hacia adentro de la casa, y al poco rato apareció frente a ellos una integrante mas del hogar Tjostheim, a la cual el hombre rodeó con un brazo sobre sus hombros en gesto cariñoso.

Era una muchacha pelirroja, mas o menos de la misma edad de los chicos, y de la altura y complexión de Harry. Sus ojos eran azules como los de Viggo y llevaba el cabello recogido en dos trenzas. Usaba una ropa de trabajo muy parecida a la del hombre a su lado, con botas de seguridad y manchas de tierra visibles en la parte de las rodillas. A decir verdad, parecía una versión crecida de Pippi Calzaslargas, o una integrante perdida del Clan Weasley.

—_Mine gutter_, esta es mi hija Sonja. Sonja, estos son Draco y Harry. Perdieron a su grupo de excursión y necesitan alojamiento por unos días. Tienes que bajar al caserío en un rato, ¿no es así? ¿Puedes llevarlos con la chica Magnussen a ver si tiene disponible esa cabaña suya, _vær så snill_?

La chica los miró de arriba abajo, deteniéndose mas de lo normal en el espacio entre ellos, para luego dar un asentimiento de cabeza y regresar al interior de la casa. Al cabo de unos minutos volvió con una lámpara de gas en una mano y un par de linternas grandes, una para cada mago.

—Vamos.

Draco y Harry se miraron, pero no dijeron mas. Se despidieron de los señores Tjostheim y caminaron junto a la chica por el jardín de la casa y hacia el oscuro sendero.

Draco iba ligeramente rezagado, portando esa expresión de "preferiría estar en una habitación llena de moco de trol" que Harry conocía demasiado bien. El novel tampoco estaba muy feliz con la idea de pasarse varios días aislados de todo, y sin magia, pero si debía estar en esta situación, al menos agradecía estar con la única persona en el mundo que realmente importaba. Evidentemente, Draco no pensaba de la misma manera.

Caminaron mucho rato en silencio, hasta dejar bien atrás la casa de los Tjostheim. Bajaron por el sendero hasta llegar a un cruce, dónde el camino de tierra terminaba, para dar paso a una vía debidamente pavimentada. Giraron a la derecha y anduvieron por el borde de la carretera durante muchos minutos mas hasta llegar a otro cruce, en el que giraron a la izquierda. Subieron por esa nueva ruta en el mas completo silencio, rodeados de una fina capa de neblina y de la tenue luz de las linternas. Harry comenzaba a preguntarse si es que la chica a su lado no hablaba bien el inglés, cuando una voz lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—Así que… Ustedes dos…

Harry miró a la chica de soslayo, su rostro apenas iluminado por la luz de la lámpara en su mano. En esas condiciones era difícil diferenciar si sospechaba algo raro.

—Somos excursionistas —completó Harry.

—Y pareja —terminó Sonja, con una sonrisa tímida que se distinguía incluso con la pobre iluminación. Una tos repentina se escuchó a varios pasos detrás de ellos y Harry supuso que su novio también había escuchado a la muchacha.

—Y… ¿Qué si lo somos?

—Uhmm… Nada, realmente —admitió Sonja, encogiéndose de hombros— Es que… No tenemos muchos visitantes por aquí, y una a veces se aburre de ver siempre lo mismo todos los días.

— ¿Y por lo mismo te refieres a…?

—No lo sé… Parejas normales, creo.

—La última vez que chequee, Harry y yo teníamos la misma cantidad de dedos que el resto de los mortales —replicó Draco detrás de ellos. Harry supo desde el principio que era cuestión de tiempo para que el ex-slytherin mostrara los colores, sobre todo estando tan mosqueado como lo estaba.

—Lo sé… Lo sé. No quise decir eso, lo siento —se disculpó Sonja hacia Draco—. Tampoco es como si fuera una rareza, y menos viviendo cerca de la capital cultural del país. Es mas, yo mejor que nadie debería saberlo, considerando… Meh, no importa. Aquí es.

Estaban frente a una casa en medio del camino, parecida al hogar de Sonja, pero mas grande. Dentro se veían algunas luces encendidas, y el sonido amortiguado de un televisor se escuchaba incluso a la distancia a la que se encontraban. Sonja caminó hacia el recibidor y les hizo una seña para que la siguieran, tocó la puerta y esperaron.

Al cabo de un minuto, la puerta se abrió para revelar a una muchacha alta y delgada, de unos veintitantos años. Cabello castaño, corto y en punta; ojos color café, piel tostada, y con una ropa similar a la de Sonja, pero mucho mas ceñida al cuerpo. La chica en cuestión apenas y reparó en ellos, demasiado ocupada en sonreír abiertamente en dirección a Sonja, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se apoyaba del marco de la puerta en gesto totalmente desenfadado. Sonja sonrió de vuelta.

Luego de un momento intercambiando sonrisas, Sonja presentó a los chicos utilizando la misma introducción con la que su padre se los había presentado a ella, haciendo que cada uno estrechara la mano de la morena, cuyo nombre resultó ser Erika.

—Necesitan hospedaje, Eri —dijo Sonja, luego de las presentaciones— ¿Está libre la cabaña?

—Ya sabes que sí —respondió Erika, para luego mirar a los chicos de arriba abajo, reparando en Draco un poco mas de la cuenta—. Pero ha de estar hecha un asco, porque no la he limpiado en semanas ¿Ya hablaste con Vidar? Creo que él tiene una habitación extra en esa casona suya.

—Vidar se fue de vacaciones. La casona está cerrada.

— ¿Y Bjarte?

—Bjarte nunca quiere ayudar. Haría falta una erupción volcánica para convencerle de compartir su casa por algunos días ¿Crees que _la joya _esté tan mal?

—No mucho. Pero habría que hacer mas de un par de cosas para poder dormir allí esta noche. Y ya se está haciendo tarde-

—Podemos hacerlo nosotros —interrumpió Harry. Las chicas y Draco voltearon a mirarle al mismo tiempo. Draco y Erika con gestos iguales, cada uno con la misma ceja levantada—. Quiero decir… necesitamos un lugar dónde dormir ¿cierto, Draco? Y si hay que limpiar, hay que limpiar.

Erika le miró de arriba a abajo de nuevo, y sonrió de lado, asintiendo una vez con la cabeza. Se separó de la puerta, y les hizo una seña para que la siguieran. Rodearon la casa y caminaron por varios minutos, pasando por un gran sembradío, para luego adentrarse en lo que aparentemente era el comienzo del bosque. A unos veinte o treinta metros del lindero, se alzaba una pequeña cabaña.

—La llamamos _Skjultjuvel_, porque está medio oculta y porque somos así de poéticos —comentó Erika mientras caminaban—. Era de mis padres.

—Sus padres fundaron el caserío —comentó Sonja, sonriendo brevemente en dirección a la otra chica.

—Los viejos solo querían vivir tan lejos como les fuera posible —agregó Erika, dirigiéndose a los chicos—. Pero sí, luego ayudaron a otros agorafóbicos a asentarse por estos lados. Creo que de no haber tenido tantos hijos, jamás habríamos salido de ese armario de escobas al que ellos llamaban casa. Y aquí estamos ya.

El grupo se detuvo frente a la desvencijada puerta de la cabaña. Erika se adelantó e introdujo la llave en el oxidado picaporte, abrió la puerta y entró encendiendo la luz. Los demás entraron detrás de ella.

El lugar era pequeño, de no mas de quince metros cuadrados, y erigido completamente en madera. La cabaña entera era una sola habitación, cuyos espacios solo se diferenciaban entre sí gracias los muebles y artefactos dentro de la misma. A la izquierda estaba el espacio de la cocina, con un desayunador rústico de dos plazas y todos los artefactos y utensilios necesarios para guardar, preparar y consumir comida casera al mejor estilo muggle. Al fondo había una chimenea de leña, y frente a ésta una gran alfombra de apariencia antigua, con un par de mullidas butacas encima. A la derecha había dos camas gemelas separadas por una mesita de noche, con una pequeña lámpara encima de la mesita, y un gran armario de madera en la pared mas alejada.

Todo estaba cubierto de una fina capa de polvo, incluyendo las sábanas blancas que vestían las camas. Aun así, la situación no era tan grave como Harry había imaginado, y el auror se preguntó qué tan limpio estaba acostumbrada Erika a mantener el "armario de escobas" como para afirmar que ahora estaba hecho un asco. Afortunadamente, no les tomaría mucho tiempo poner todo en orden antes de poder dormir.

—Tienen electricidad y sale agua de las tuberías, pero no les recomiendo que la tomen. Les traeré un botellón de agua filtrada para beber y por si quieren cocinar, aunque la nevera ha de estar vacía, obviamente. A un par de kilómetros, bajando por la 165, hay una tienda dónde pueden comprar algo de comida, pero ya es tarde y será mejor que vayan mañana. No hay calefacción, pero tienen chimenea. La leña está en ese baúl de ahí, creo que hay suficiente para un par de días pero quizás quieran ir a recoger otro poco antes de que se acabe toda. El baño está por allá, en esa puerta cerca de la ventana. Hay sábanas, toallas y trapos limpios en el armario, pero si necesitan mas, pueden decirme. Les dejaré esta llave en la mesa, pero debajo de la alfombra del cobertizo, hay otra. Si yo fuera ustedes, comenzaría a sacudir el polvo y a cambiar las sábanas antes de que se haga mas tarde ¿Alguna pregunta?

—Sí —dijo Harry, tratando de hacer notas mentales de todo cuanto la chica había dicho— ¿Cuánto tenemos que pagar por quedarnos hasta el viernes?

— ¿Pagar? ¿Quién ha dicho algo de pagar?

—Pero nosotros-

—Nada de eso —interrumpió Erika, caminando de nuevo hacia la puerta, pues había estado paseándose por el recibidor para señalar todo lo que iba nombrando—. Ya es bastante que se hayan perdido en la niebla, y que tengan que limpiar este cuchitril.

—No nos molesta limpiar —aseguró Harry.

—Habla por ti —discrepó Draco desde algún lugar detrás de él, hablando por primera vez en muchos minutos. Harry volteó brevemente, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia.

—Es igual —dijo Erika, encogiéndose de hombros—. No me cuesta nada dejarles la cabaña por estos días, menos si no tendré que limpiarla yo. Además es obvio que tenían grandes planes para Bergen, así que…

—No realmente —indicó Harry. Erika le dio una mirada rápida a Draco, para después centrarse de nuevo en el auror.

—Ajá.

—Creo que mejor regresamos —intervino Sonja, acercándose a la puerta—. Se está haciendo tarde.

—Tienes razón, Soni. Ya es tarde. Y aún tengo que traerles el agua.

—Yo voy contigo, y la traigo. Así no tienes que regresar aquí. Ya te hemos molestado bastante —ofreció Harry, y Erika le dedicó una sonrisa, para luego asentir. Las chicas salieron por el umbral y Harry volteó a mirar a Draco— Vuelvo enseguida —dijo hacia su novio, y salió de la cabaña cerrando la puerta.

Caminó junto a las muchachas, escuchándolas hablar y pensando en la situación en la que se encontraba. Poniéndolo todo en perspectiva, y considerando que eran un par de magos perdidos demasiado cerca de uno de los polo_s_ mas grandes de este lado del mundo, Harry no podía decir que estaban tan mal. Habían conseguido hospedaje gratis y lo único que tendrían que hacer era limpiar un poco, estaban en una cabaña para ellos solos, y lo mas importante: Estaban juntos. Y aun así Draco parecía decidido a extender su enfurruñamiento lo mas posible.

Algo raro pasaba con él, pues Harry lo conocía demasiado bien como para no percatarse de cuándo mostraba sus reacciones normales y cuándo estaba sobreactuando para ocultar algo mas. Y esta vez estaba definitivamente sobreactuando.

Al llegar a casa de la morena, ésta insistió en darle algunas provisiones junto con el botellón prometido. Luego de asegurarse de que nada caería de sus manos, Harry se despidió de las chicas y caminó hacia la cabaña. El lugar estaba vacío y en silencio, salvo por el sonido distante del agua de la ducha. Las camas tenían sábanas nuevas y las superficies de la cocina estaban un poco mas limpias.

Harry dejó las cosas que había traído, colgó su abrigo en el perchero cerca de la puerta y se acercó al baño, decidido a sorprender a Draco mientras estaba dentro, y quizás limar un poco esa áspera actitud que el rubio había portado desde que aparecieron en el claro. Intentó girar el pomo de la puerta y este no se movió. _Obviamente hay alguien aquí que no quiere limar asperezas_, pensó. Suspiró para sí mismo y fue a encender el fuego en la chimenea. Para cuando Draco salió del baño, Harry había acomodado las provisiones, había sacudido el polvo de algunas superficies mas, y había preparado sándwiches para ambos.

Draco salió ya vestido con ropa de dormir, pero con el cabello húmedo y algo revuelto, por haberlo intentado secar con una toalla. Harry le miró y sonrió, deleitándose en lo bien que esa sencilla ropa de dormir sentaba a las líneas estilizadas del cuerpo de su novio. A veces se olvidaba de lo bien que se veía Draco cuando acababa de tomar un baño, y tuvo que contener el impulso de caminar hacia él y besuquearle hasta la inconsciencia. El pocionista había cerrado la puerta del baño y se había pasado toda la noche con un genio de los mil demonios, y Harry lo conocía demasiado como para forzar la barra y exponerse a un rechazo al mejor estilo Malfoy. En lugar de eso, Harry le esperó sentado al borde de una de las camas, terminándose su sándwich.

—Tienes uno en la mesa, y un poco de agua —dijo cuando Draco le miró comerse el último pedazo—. Erika nos regaló provisiones, aunque dijo que era solo porque odiaría encontrarnos muertos de inanición mañana.

Draco solo asintió y fue a tomar el sándwich, para luego ir a sentarse en la cama no ocupada por el auror. Harry rodó los ojos y decidió hacer como que nada pasaba, pues Draco se estaba portando raro y lo mejor por ahora era intentar retomar algo de normalidad, a pesar de las circunstancias. El auror tomó la bolsa encantada de dónde Draco la había dejado sobre la cama, sacó unos pijamas limpios y se levantó para cambiarse de ropa.

— ¿Cómo es que hablas noruego? —preguntó, en un intento por romper el hielo.

—Hablo varios idiomas, Potter. No es algo que no supieras —fue la respuesta del otro.

—No sabía que hablabas noruego. Sabía del francés, del italiano, del alemán, del español-

—Padre tiene familiares noruegos, y madre insistió en que aprendiera el idioma. Lo sé desde antes de entrar a Hogwarts.

—Aprender noruego antes incluso de aprender a levitar cosas. Muy Malfoy —comentó Harry sonriendo, Draco levantó la vista hacia él y le sonrió de vuelta, solo un poco, y luego volvió a bajar la vista hacia el suelo como si el entablado entre las camas gemelas fuese la cosa mas interesante. Harry decidió que esta era su señal para dejar de fingir.

—Y hasta aquí llegan mis habilidades como actor —dijo, acercándose a su novio y buscando su mirada— ¿Vas a decirme qué te pasa o tendré que usar magia para sacártelo?

—No puedes usar magia. El polo, ¿recuerdas?

—El polo no afecta la efectividad de las pociones. Te daré veritaserum, y luego me aprovecharé de ti.

— ¿Trajiste veritaserum a nuestro viaje?

—Manual del auror moderno, tomo I, lección uno: "Nunca se es demasiado precavido."

Draco soltó una risotada y Harry se sintió muy complacido de sí mismo por haberle hecho reír por primera vez desde que tomaran ese traslador descompuesto. La risa de Draco era uno de los sonidos preferidos del auror, y ser una de las pocas personas capaces de causarla le hacía sentirse bastante especial de cuando en cuando.

Harry se sentó frente a Draco, en la cama opuesta, y esperó. Fuera de la cabaña, una leve llovizna comenzó a caer. Draco resopló resignado.

—No me pasa nada, Harry. De verdad que no. Nada en absoluto. Nada de nada.

—Dilo una vez mas, y te creo —aseguró Harry, en tono sarcástico. Draco le dio una mirada de advertencia que el otro ignoró—. Es obvio que algo te pasa, pero si no me lo quieres decir, está bien. Solo… intenta disfrutar el viaje, ¿sí? Aunque sea un poco. Ya sé que no es lo que planeamos, pero al menos no estamos a la intemperie, mojándonos con la lluvia y siendo comidos por lobos.

—Los lobos no cazan en campo abierto.

—Ah, pero ahora estamos en el bosque.

—Si estás intentando hacerme sentir mejor, estás haciendo un pésimo trabajo, cuatro ojos.

Harry sonrió ante esto. Le era imposible no sonreír a las bromas sarcásticas de Draco. Le hacía recordar un tiempo en el que solían pelearse por cosas demasiado tontas, como odios infundados y disputas entre las casas.

El auror se levantó de nuevo, se desperezó y fue a apagar la luz de la cabaña. La luz proveniente de la chimenea y de la lámpara sobre la mesa de noche le daba tonos cobrizos a todas las superficies, algo que a Harry se le antojó romántico. Se acercó de nuevo a Draco, inseguro de cómo proceder a continuación.

—Quizás podríamos quitar la mesa y unir las-

—Se está haciendo tarde y mañana tenemos que ir a buscar provisiones para dos días. Creo que es mejor que nos durmamos —interrumpió Draco, y acto seguido, se acomodó en la cama dándole la espalda a Harry.

—Está bien… —dijo Harry por lo bajo, acostándose en la cama restante. _Es obvio que no te pasa nada_, pensó.

El auror estiró el brazo para apagar la lámpara, y acomodó la cabeza en la almohada, colocando el rostro en dirección a la espalda de Draco.

—Buenas noches, Potter —escuchó a Draco decir. Suspiró y se recordó a sí mismo que él sabía exactamente en lo que se estaba metiendo cuando decidió formar una relación con el pocionista mas complicado y caprichoso de todo el mundo mágico, casi dos años atrás.

—Buenas noches, Draco —respondió, cerrando los ojos.

...

Cuando Draco despertó esa mañana, la luz del sol brillaba intensamente, colándose entre las ventanas de la cabaña. Lanzó un brazo hacia adelante, buscando instintivamente el cuerpo de Harry cerca del suyo, para luego recordar lo que había sucedido, cómo habían caído en el medio de la nada, cómo casi no podían usar magia, y como había deliberadamente evitado dormir con Harry tan pronto este lo sugirió.

Se giró sobre la cama y abrió los ojos, enjugándoselos para ver mejor. La cama de al lado estaba hecha, y no había ningún Harry sobre ella. Draco suspiró y se levantó, viendo a todos lados. El fuego de la chimenea había sido apagado, y había un plato tapado sobre la cocina, pero Harry no estaba. Y, luego de lo de la noche anterior, Draco no podía culparlo.

El pocionista se desperezó de manera poco elegante, se lavó la cara, e inspeccionó el plato sobre la cocina, para encontrarse con huevos, tocino, y tostadas. Sonrió y se sentó a comer, pateándose mentalmente por haberse comportado como un completo idiota.

A decir verdad, y ahora que se lo planteaba, Draco no sabía por qué se había comportado de esa manera con Harry. Tal y como siempre solía pasarle cuando se comportaba de esa manera, las palabras, la actitud, y las acciones, eran agua entre sus dedos, escapando aún sin su consentimiento. Harry decía que todo era consecuencia de haber sido un malcriado pretencioso por tantos años, sin nadie allí para decirle que comportarse de esa manera no era correcto. Pero Draco sabía que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo como para seguir justificando en ello sus arranques de Malfoy purasangre.

Sin embargo, la actitud de Draco la noche anterior no había tenido demasiado que ver con haber aterrizado en el medio de la nada, sino con el cambio de planes en sí. Haber aterrizado lejos de la ciudad donde tenía reservaciones, dónde todo estaba arreglado, y donde sus planes serían llevados a cabo de la manera mas cronometrada posible, era _eso_ lo que tenía a Draco tan preocupado como para hacerle comportarse como un niño mimado frente a la única persona en el mundo que era capaz de soportarle incluso luego de una de sus rabietas. La única persona que luego de ser rechazado, le dejaría el desayuno preparado antes de marcharse. El único que realmente importaba, el único para Draco, y la razón por la cual el estropeo de los planes era tan inmensamente frustrante para el pocionista.

Perdería la reservación, y perdería la oportunidad perfecta de hacer lo que quería hacer. Tendría que volver a planearlo todo, quizás dejarlo para después de sus vacaciones juntos, o tal vez mas. Porque si iba a hacerlo, sería perfecto, o no lo haría en absoluto. Porque Harry se merecía la perfección y todo lo bueno que Draco pudiese darle, y pensar en haber perdido la oportunidad ideal por causa de un inepto asalariado del Departamento de Trasladores Internacionales le hacía odiar cada segundo que pasaban en esa cabaña a la que los locales llamaban _joya_.

Draco se terminó el desayuno y se cambió de ropa, mirando su reloj para comprobar que ya era casi medio día y su novio no aparecía. Por un instante recordó los hipotéticos lobos mencionados la noche anterior y sintió un ligero tirón en el estómago, el cual apartó tras decirse a sí mismo que estaba comportándose de manera ridícula. Al cabo de unos minutos mas, durante los cuales estuvo a punto de utilizar magia para intentar encontrar al novel perdido, Harry llegó a la cabaña.

Estaba cargado de provisiones, comida, bebida y algunas otras cosas. Obviamente había preferido ir solo que despertar a Draco para descubrir si ya se le había pasado el mal genio de la noche pasada, y el rubio no podía culparlo, aun a pesar de que no le hacía mucha gracia la idea

—Fuiste sin mí —dijo antes de poder evitarlo.

—Buenos días a ti también, Draco.

—Buenos días —concedió el pocionista, consciente ahora de que su mal genio seguía latente incluso cuando quería apartarlo lo mas posible.

Ver a Harry llegar con provisiones para un par de días le hacía recordar todo el servicio de comida y bebida que ya había pagado, que tanto le había costado reservar sin que Harry se enterara, y que ahora seguramente ya no podrían disfrutar debido a su situación.

— ¿Dormiste bien? —Continuó Harry, aparentemente determinado a recuperar el control de la no-pelea entre ellos.

El auror comenzó a guardar las cosas que había traído de la tienda, verduras y legumbres frescas, algunas carnes secas, jugos y varias otras cosas. Al pasar cerca de Draco, Harry le dio un rápido beso en los labios, como el que acostumbraba darle todas las mañanas desde que se mudaran juntos, tantos meses atrás. Draco no pudo evitar sonreír un poco con eso.

—Mas o menos. Soñé con lobos.

—Gracias a Merlín que jamás destacaste en adivinación, o estaría preocupado.

—Ja ja, muy gracioso ¿Tú dormiste bien?

—Algo así. Tenía… frío —Harry siguió moviéndose de acá para allá en la cocina, sin mirarle, y Draco sintió una punzada de culpabilidad—. Desperté temprano y fui a casa de Erika. Estaba Sonja, y conocí a los Magnussen. Se les notaba bastante felices de que alguien estuviera "dándole calor a su antiguo hogar". No estoy seguro de qué significa eso, pero tampoco estoy seguro de querer saberlo.

— ¿Fuiste tú solo a la tienda?

—Sonja me llevó. Dijo que no tenía nada que hacer, pero creo que lo hizo para que no me perdiera ¿Sabías que ella y su padre tienen un sembradío de manzanos? Ayer no nos dimos cuenta porque había mucha neblina, pero al parecer son mas de cien.

—No sabía que te interesaba la agricultura muggle.

—No me interesa. Pero siempre quise visitar algún sembradío de fruta. Los Dursley fueron una vez a un huerto de fresas, y no me llevaron porque supuestamente podía traerle mala suerte a la cosecha.

Draco sintió un acceso de frustración al escuchar eso. Harry siempre evitaba hablar de su infancia con los Dursley, pero cuando lo hacía, a Draco le daban ganas de volver el tiempo atrás y hacerles unos cuantos hechizos de comezón a sus horribles tíos y a su estúpido primo.

—Igual y fue mejor así —continuó Harry, como si nada—. Recuerdo que esa vez Dudley descubrió su alergia a las fresas. Seguramente me hubieran culpado a mí de haber ido con ellos.

—Entonces, ¿iremos a ver los fulanos manzanos? —aventuró Draco, deseoso de cambiar la conversación. Aunque la pregunta salió en un tono mucho menos amigable de lo que había intentado.

—Nah —desestimó Harry con un ademán—. Hoy haremos algo diferente. Tal vez mañana.

— ¿Diferente como qué?

—Diferente como dar un paseo ¿Necesitas cambiarte de ropa? ¿O podemos irnos?

Draco miró hacia abajo, vestía botas de seguridad, jeans y una camisa sencilla. Con su abrigo, y quizás unos guantes o una bufanda, estaría listo para cualquier cosa. Era evidente que Harry estaba tratando de aprovechar al máximo su breve estadía al pie del Gullfjellet, y Draco estaba dispuesto a intentarlo también, al menos por un rato.

Miró de nuevo a Harry y se encogió de hombros

—Bien. Vámonos entonces.

...

Luego de guardar las provisiones, meter algunas en la bolsa encantada y envolverse en sus abrigos, Harry y Draco salieron de la cabaña, con el novel guiando el paseo. Sonja y Erika le habían sugerido seguir una ruta de senderismo muy usada por los turistas, que bordeaba el bosque al pie de la montaña y subía por ésta hacía varios miradores naturales.

Eso hicieron, Harry indicando el camino e intentando mantener una conversación agradable, y Draco respondiendo y asintiendo de manera ausente. Poco mas de una hora después de comenzar el paseo, llegaron al primer mirador, que no era mas que una formación de rocas enormes por las cuales podía escalarse para ver el caserío desde arriba. Los chicos la escalaron y Harry vio a Draco sonreír por primera vez desde que dejaran la cabaña.

—Debo admitir que es una vista muy hermosa —comentó Draco, mirando a todos lados. Una sonrisa serena suavizaba sus facciones, y Harry no pudo evitar quedarse mirando.

—Muy hermosa —repitió Harry, sin apartar la vista de su novio. Draco volteó a verle, le sonrió, y luego una expresión extraña surcó su rostro, desapareciendo por completo todo rastro de serenidad. El pocionista apartó la mirada.

— ¿Crees que debamos… seguir subiendo? ¿O prefieres que nos quedemos aquí? Igual solo son rocas.

—Podemos subir al siguiente mirador, que está como a media hora de aquí, según las chicas. Podemos comer algo allá arriba o bajar por el otro lado para alcanzar un pequeño claro que Sonja dice que es muy bonito, y que queda bastante cerca de la cabaña si se sigue el sendero de tierra. Los locales dicen que esa parte del bosque está encantada, aunque estando tan cerca de un polo dudo mucho que hayan doxis siquiera… ¿Te estoy aburriendo, Malfoy?

Draco se había pasado toda la explicación de Harry viendo hacia el horizonte, sin mostrar reacción alguna a lo que el auror intentaba expresar. Una cosa era que se mostrara aburrido y reacio a disfrutar el paseo, como remanente de la pataleta de la noche anterior, pero otra muy diferente era preguntarle a Harry algo de lo cual ni siquiera quería escuchar la respuesta. Sin embargo, escuchar su apellido de los labios de su novio pareció tener el efecto deseado, pues la atención de Draco ahora estaba centrada en él.

—Lo siento ¿Qué decías?

Harry resopló exasperado, pero intentó calmarse, pues nada ganaría con pelearse con el pocionista para después tener que guiarle de nuevo hacia la cabaña.

—Nada. Vamos al otro mirador, y luego al claro del otro lado —anunció, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Draco.

El camino hasta el nuevo mirador no fue muy diferente, con Harry intentando mantener un ritmo dinámico tanto de caminata como de conversación, mientras Draco solo asentía o respondía en monosílabos. Cuando llegaron, Draco apenas y habló de nuevo, demasiado concentrado en el paisaje frente a ellos y en sus propios pensamientos.

Harry no dijo nada tampoco, comenzando a preocuparse ahora de la actitud pensativa de su novio. Draco solía ser malcriado y cortante cuando no obtenía lo que quería, solían escapársele de las manos las palabras y terminaba hiriendo a cuantos le rodeasen durante uno de sus arranques, pero jamás era así de callado. Nunca. Ni siquiera cuando su padre estaba cerca, y ya eso era decir mucho.

Después de un rato de admirar el paisaje en silencio, Harry se acercó a Draco por la espalda y le abrazó, respirando su aroma, y sintiendo su calor. El pocionista se dejó hacer, colocando sus manos sobre las del otro, que ahora reposaban sobre su cintura. Estuvieron así un rato mas, hasta que el estómago de Draco le delató, indicando que ya era hora de buscar el claro para sentarse y comer algo.

Resultó que el camino que conducía al claro era mucho mas corto que el que habían recorrido para llegar a los miradores, por lo que en menos de una hora los chicos ya se encontraban limpiando un poco el suelo para sentarse a comer.

De la bolsa encantada, Harry sacó un mantel para sentarse, algunas frutas, sándwiches y jugo de naranja natural que había comprado esa mañana en la tienda. De nuevo el silencio recayó sobre ellos, y de nuevo Harry tuvo la extraña sensación de que algo no andaba del todo bien. Sin embargo, el auror prefirió servir la comida y tratar de disfrutar de la quietud del bosque y de la callada compañía del Malfoy sentado frente a él. Al menos por un rato.

—Y… ¿de qué iba tu sueño? —preguntó, después de casi media hora sin decir palabra alguna. Necesitaba hacer algo, o se aburrirían y tendrían que volver a la cabaña demasiado pronto.

— ¿Qué sueño?

—El de los lobos.

Draco se lo pensó un momento— No fue nada especial. Solo estaban fuera de la casa, asechando, pero nunca atacaban. Recuerdo haberme sentido acorralado, pero creo que se debió a nuestra conversación de anoche, y a todo lo que pasó.

—O es eso, o estás volviéndote lobi-psíquico y estás canalizando a los lobos del bosque detrás de la cabaña —se mofó Harry, acercándose al pocionista para apartarle unas ramitas del platinado cabello, que seguro habían caído allí mientras caminaban en busca del claro.

— ¿Lobi… qué?

—Psíquico. O quizás lobi-oráculo.

—Eso no existe, Potter.

— ¡Claro que existe! O al menos, debería existir ¿A caso los lobos no tienen derecho a ser escuchados?

—Y ahora nada de lo que dices tiene sentido ¿Qué tenía ese jugo de naranja? —Inquirió Draco, tomando el envase vacío y oliéndolo en broma, arrugando la nariz— ¡Puaj! Ya lo entiendo. Huele a muggle. Por eso actúas tan raro.

Harry soltó una risotada ante el comentario, intentando quitarle el envase de las manos a Draco.

—Es imposible que un jugo pueda oler a muggle, estás mintiendo.

—Claro que no. Huele a muggle, a "hecho por muggles", y eso es lo que te tiene diciendo incoherencias. Hablando de lobos psiquiátricos y esas cosas.

—Lobi-psíquicos, Draco, no psiquiátricos. Habla correctamente.

Mientras bromeaban, Harry aún intentaba quitarle la botella vacía a Draco, y entre risas y mas frases sin sentido, y sin saber cómo realmente, el auror terminó sobre el pocionista, aguantando con una mano las pálidas muñecas de Draco sobre su cabeza, al tiempo que la otra había encontrado su camino bajo la chaqueta del rubio. La mano de Draco aun asiendo firmemente el envase de jugo.

Se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos, el verde esmeralda captando cada detalle del gris acero. Los labios de ambos estaban entreabiertos por el esfuerzo de reír y retorcerse, y sus respiraciones agitadas hacían que sus pechos casi colisionaran con cada inhalación y exhalación. Harry miró los labios de su novio una vez mas, decidiendo que si habían de tener una reconciliación para su no-pelea, el claro solitario dónde se encontraban era el lugar indicado para que sucediera.

Harry se inclinó hacia adelante con lentitud, cerrando los ojos, disfrutando del momento, cuando una gruesa gota de agua fue a dar directamente en la frente del pocionista, quien de inmediato abrió los ojos, parpadeando en sorpresa. Un par de gotas mas siguieron a la anterior, y al cabo de unos segundos todo el claro estaba siendo atacado por un repentino monzón.

Los chicos tomaron la bolsa encantada, el mantel y lo que quedaba de la comida, y salieron corriendo por el sendero que llevaba a _la joya_. Al cabo de unos cinco minutos, ambos estaban entrando a la cabaña, empapados de pies a cabeza y respirando entrecortadamente.

— ¡Genial! —Exclamó Draco alzando los brazos, después de haber dejado en el piso los húmedos remanentes de su comida al aire libre— Simplemente grandioso.

—No exageres, es solo un poco de agua —respondió Harry, dejando también en el piso lo que llevaba en las manos.

—Agua que no podemos secar porque no podemos usar magia —agregó el pocionista.

—Pero podemos encender la chimenea —indicó Harry a su vez, como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo—, y cambiarnos de ropa para no enfermar.

—Aún quedaban varias horas de luz —insistió Draco, decidido a no dar su brazo a torcer—, Pudimos habernos distraído un poco mas, ¡pero ahora se está cayendo el cielo allá afuera! ¿Qué se supone que hagamos el resto de la tarde?

—Podemos terminar lo que comenzamos —sugirió el auror, sonriendo ligeramente—. Al menos aquí hay fuego, y no está lloviendo.

—Creo que ya no estoy de humor para eso, Harry. Mejor… mejor solo nos cambiamos de ropa.

Harry intentó no sentirse rechazado ante esto, de verdad que lo intentó. Sin embargo, este rechazo unido con todos los demás que habían sucedido en las últimas veinticuatro horas fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Oficialmente ya no podía mas, y era ahora o nunca para aclarar lo que estaba pasando con ellos.

— ¿Sabes qué? Ya me cansé —dijo, en un tono un poco rudo, pero no le importaba demasiado, estaba enojado con Draco por actuar tan raro, y con él mismo por permitirlo—. No puedo seguir pretendiendo que todo está bien cuando tú y yo sabemos que no lo está. Así que, ¿se puede saber qué bicho te picó?

Draco rodó los ojos— Ya te dije que no me pasa nada.

—Y yo acabo de decir que no te creo.

—Pues no te queda de otra mas que creerme, Potter, porque esa es mi versión final.

—Y se supone que debo aceptarlo y ya, ¿no? —dijo el auror alzando la voz— Porque eres el gran Draco Malfoy y hay que aceptar lo que dices como si fuera profecía.

—Sabes perfectamente que las cosas no son así, Harry. Y no puedo creer que estés diciendo eso.

—Y yo no puedo creer que te hayas pasado todo el tiempo que llevamos aquí evitándome y quejándote por todo.

—No te estoy evitando-

— ¡Claro que lo haces, Draco! ¡Por Merlín! —Gritó Harry, alzando las manos en gesto exasperado— No me trates como a un idiota, porque no lo soy. Por alguna razón me estás evitando, tal vez la misma razón por la cual pareces ser incapaz de tan siquiera fingir que estás disfrutando el tiempo que pasamos juntos. Ya sé que esto no estaba en los planes, pero ¡por Godric bendito! ¿Acaso era tan importante para ti seguir el plan original? ¿Tan importante como para no poder disfrutar del aquí y el ahora? ¿Conmigo?

— ¡Claro que lo era! —exclamó Draco, mirándole con indignación, y Harry sintió como si algo pesado hubiera caído desde lo alto directamente al interior de su estómago. El pocionista calló después de eso, cambiando el gesto completamente, casi como si se acabara de dar cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Harry negó con la cabeza, una sonrisa irónica surcando sus labios— Fui un idiota, ¿sabes? Porque pensé que tal vez los lujos y planes inflexibles no eran lo que realmente te importaba de este viaje. Pensé que todo lo demás era solo un agregado. Pensé que conmigo era suficiente.

— ¡Lo es! —aseguró Draco de inmediato. Se notaba el remordimiento en sus palabras, en sus gestos, pero a Harry ya no le importaba— Por supuesto que contigo es suficiente.

—Entonces, ¿qué demonios te pasa?

—Es complicado. Y yo… no puedo decirte, Harry, lo siento.

— ¡Bien! Bien… —dijo Harry, hablando en un tono de voz bajo y cortante— Entonces será mejor que te vayas porque si las cosas son así, yo tampoco quiero escucharte.

—Harry-

Harry giró sobre sus talones, dándole la espalda a Draco. Caminó hasta la chimenea y se agachó para encender un fuego, sin decir nada mas. Un par de segundos después escuchó como la puerta de la cabaña era abierta y luego cerrada.

El auror dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se quedó mirando sus manos unos instantes, buscando respuestas que no estaban allí, sintiendo como el corazón se le encogía con cada segundo que pasaba. Se arrodilló sobre la alfombra, se cubrió el rostro con las manos y cerró los ojos, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que esto solo fuera un mal sueño.

...

Draco salió de la cabaña y cerró la puerta tras él, sintiéndose como el mago mas imbécil de todo el planeta. Una brisa helada batió con fuerza en dirección a él, y el pocionista se abrazó a sí mismo para darse calor, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de que no se había cambiado de ropa. Miró una vez mas la puerta de la cabaña, recordó a Harry del otro lado, pidiéndole que se fuera, y algo desagradable le recorrió el pecho. Necesitaba pensar, y si ya estaba empapado, un poco mas de agua no le haría demasiado daño.

Salió del cobertizo y la lluvia lo cubrió del todo, gruesas gotas golpeando su cabeza y todas las extremidades al alcance. Draco caminó, pensando en lo idiota que había sido todo este tiempo, en lo mal que había sonado su respuesta, en lo mucho que le gustaría tener acceso a un giratiempo para poder echar atrás todo cuanto había dicho y hecho en las últimas veinticuatro horas.

Se había comportado como un patán, y todo porque sus planes habían cambiado. Y lo peor de todo es que Harry - la persona mas importante para él en todo el universo y su razón para querer ser mejor cada día - ahora pensaba que no era lo suficientemente bueno para Draco.

Caminó sin darse cuenta de por dónde iba, pasando el lindero del bosque y el sembradío detrás de la casa Magnussen. Al llegar a la carretera, Draco se percató de que no ganaría nada si se perdía, así que giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la casa de Erika, se sentó en un extremo del entablado del recibidor, y siguió mirado la lluvia caer, sin verla realmente.

Al cabo de un buen rato, tal vez minutos, tal vez horas, Draco escuchó como alguien salía de la casa, y luego vio como ese alguien se sentaba a su lado, con la mirada también puesta en las gotas que aun caían con fuerza sobre la grama.

—No es que no me guste tener a alguien que le de calor el entablado de mi cobertizo cuando está lloviendo a cántaros —comenzó Erika, sin girarse a mirarle—, pero ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No es una especie de ley eso de estar abrazado con tu amorsito cuando el clima está así de testarudo?

—Yo no veo a Sonja por ningún lado —respondió Draco, de forma mordaz—, así que esa ley no aplica de este lado del mundo.

— ¡Ouch! —dijo Erika tras un instante, sobándose las costillas como si el comentario de Draco le hubiera golpeado directamente allí— Supongo que eso me gano por ser impertinente. Es un defecto de familia.

—No. Lo siento —se disculpó Draco, consciente de que acababa de ser descortés con la misma chica que les había dado alojamiento y comida sin pedir nada a cambio—. No es mi problema lo que tú y Sonja… La verdad me convierto en un imbécil titulado cuando estoy preocupado, pero tú no tienes la culpa de lo que me pasa. La culpa la tengo yo, porque soy un completo patán que siempre arruina las cosas buenas que le pasan.

—Disculpa aceptada, rubio. Tampoco es para tanto —dijo la chica, desestimando todo con un gesto de su mano—. Estoy segura de que no eres tan malo.

—Eso es porque no me conoces. No sabes de lo que soy capaz.

— ¿Acaso eres un asesino en serie?

Y esta pregunta casi extrajo una sonrisa del chico, quién negó con la cabeza sin quitar la vista del césped frente a él.

— ¡Qué bueno! Porque si no tendría que ir buscar mi escopeta para matarte. Pero hace mucho que no voy de caza y ya no recuerdo donde dejé los cartuchos expansivos — dijo Erika, tan casual como quién comenta el clima—. Ahora ¿me contarás lo que te pasa o seguirás sentado en mi cobertizo hasta que el entablado adopte la forma de tu trasero?

Draco rió por lo bajo. Algo en esa chica le recordaba a su amiga Pansy Parkinson, de la cual tenía demasiado tiempo sin saber nada. Suspiró.

—Harry y yo tuvimos una pelea. Me reclamó por estarme comportando como un idiota desde que llegamos aquí, y en vez de aclarar las cosas lo que hice fue comportarme como un idiota con él.

—Oh… ¿Quieres decir que no siempre eres un idiota?

— ¿Te gusta insultarme, no? —Preguntó Draco, mas intrigado que enojado.

—Lo estoy encontrando muy divertido —contestó Erika, encogiéndose de hombros—. Entonces, hiciste algo que lo hirió y te mandó afuera en castigo.

—Mas o menos.

— ¿Y por qué no aclaraste todo de una vez? Digo, si dices que no siempre eres idiota, lo cual no me consta porque apenas te conozco, debe haber una razón.

—La hay —aseguró Draco—. Pero no puedo decirle. Decirle arruinaría meses de planeación para hacer… algo que quiero hacer. Aunque a decir verdad, caer aquí, en medio de la nada, puede que ya lo haya arruinado por completo.

Erika giró el torso para verle mejor, aparentemente entendiendo lo que Draco acababa de decir— No me lo tomes a mal, rubio, pero, si estás hablando de lo que creo que estás hablando ¿No sería peor si Harry decide que ya no quiere estar con un idiota como tú?

Draco no había pensado en eso. Ni una vez. Y ahora parecía tan obvio que tuvo ganas de poder utilizar su magia para aplicarse a sí mismo un _mocomurciélagos_, en castigo por haber sido tan imbécil. Había estado tan preocupado de lo material que había olvidado por completo el verdadero propósito de lo que quería hacer en Bergen, el verdadero propósito de su viaje con Harry. La verdadera razón de haberse pasado tanto tiempo planeando y maquinando y haciendo reservaciones.

Tenía que hacer algo para arreglar lo que había roto. Tenía que hacer algo y tenía que hacerlo de inmediato, pero iba a necesitar de un poco de ayuda.

—Eri…

— ¿Si?

—Necesito un favor.

...

Era ya muy tarde cuando Harry escuchó la puerta de la cabaña abrirse y cerrarse. Estaba acostado en su cama, con los ojos cerrados y fingiendo estar dormido, pero pudo oír como Draco caminaba de un lado a otro, seguramente cambiándose de ropa y quizás calentándose un poco cerca de la chimenea. Al final, el auror escucho la cama de al lado crujir bajo el peso de Draco, y fue solo cuestión de segundos para que Harry conciliara el sueño.

La mañana siguiente, Harry despertó temprano, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible mientras se vestía, recogía algunas cosas y salía del lugar. Respiró profundo, disfrutando del aroma del rocío y de los remanentes de la lluvia de la noche anterior, y caminó rumbo a la casa de Erika.

Su plan era preguntarle por alguna otra ruta para hacer senderismo, una que pudiera recorrer por sí solo. Necesitaba pensar muchas cosas, y necesitaba estar lejos de Draco para poder hacerlo. Sin embargo sus planes cambiaron, pues Sonja, quién estaba casa de los Magnussen cuando él pasó, le preguntó si quería ir a ver los manzanos ahora que la lluvia había cedido y el clima era favorable. Por supuesto, Harry aceptó.

Caminaron hasta la casa Tjostheim, y luego directo al sembradío detrás de la casa, Sonja hablando sin parar de ciclos de maduración y de cómo deseaba algún día poder cultivar también manzanas Granny Smith, y Harry simplemente escuchando y asintiendo, intentando llenar su cabeza de mas manzanas y de menos Dracos.

Pasearon mucho rato por entre los árboles, hablando de manzanas y de frutas en general, Sonja evidentemente evitando preguntar por la ausencia de Draco, y Harry agradeciéndole sobre manera. Llegó la hora de almorzar, y la chica invitó a Harry a comer en su casa, propuesta que el auror aceptó solo porque aún no se sentía listo para volver a la cabaña.

Comieron junto a los señores Tjostheim, Katrine fue mucho mas amable esta vez y Viggo lo entretuvo todo el rato preguntándole cosas acerca de Londres y de su trabajo y aspiraciones. Harry se vio en la obligación de decir que era un oficial de policía - lo cual no se alejaba demasiado de la realidad - y que acababa de salir de la academia. Y que Draco era farmaceuta.

Luego de comer, Sonja sugirió ir a recoger algunas manzanas para que su mamá les hiciera un pastel, y prometió enseñarle a Harry la mejor manera de arrancar las manzanas del árbol sin maltratar la fruta.

Al cabo de unas horas, habían llevado un par de cestas grandes a casa de Sonja y acababan de recoger una cesta pequeña para que Harry la llevara a los Magnussen, camino a _la joya_. Agotados, se sentaron a descansar al pie uno de los manzanos mas grandes, y el silencio cayó sobre ellos.

—Podemos pasar todo el día hablando de manzanas, si eso quieres —dijo Sonja después de un momento—. O podemos no hablar en absoluto. Yo a veces también vengo aquí para escapar de todo, me siento al pie de un manzano, y veo la niebla bajar desde la montaña. Podemos hacer eso.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Harry, acomodándose mejor en el suelo—. He sido una pésima compañía, ¿cierto?

—Oh cariño, claro que no —se apresuró a decir Sonja, sonriéndole—. Es solo que, y no es porque no hayas hecho un gran trabajo ocultándolo y eso, pero se nota que algo te pasa. Es… el sexto sentido femenino, ya sabes.

Harry suspiró— En verdad no tengo ganas de hablar de eso, Soni.

—Oh, oh. No hay problema. Te entiendo —afirmó la chica, dándole una palmadita en la rodilla.

Luego de un rato mas en silencio, Harry habló de nuevo, decidido a no ser mas una pésima compañía. Por eso, y para dejar de pensar en cierto rubio al que no había visto en muchas horas.

—Entonces… ¿Eri y tú…? —aventuró.

—Lo mío con Eri es… complicado —dijo la chica, sin moverse siquiera.

—Ah, pero hay algo ¿No es así? Eso quiere decir que mi pequeño radar no está tan mal.

—Si por algo quieres decir que no hay nada, pues sí, tu "radar" funciona.

— ¿Y por qué no hay nada? He visto cómo se miran. No es como si alguna de las dos no estuviera interesada, ¿sabes? —la muchacha sonrió con melancolía, y bajó la mirada.

—Lo sé. Y ella lo sabe. Pero somos amigas, muy buenas amigas, y desde que los hermanos de Eri se fueron a la ciudad, y ella es la única que puede ocuparse del cultivo. Y eso sumado a que yo soy hija única y que mis padres no son demasiado comprensivos con… _esos_ temas. Las cosas no son tan simples.

—Pero algún día tendrían que saberlo, Soni —opinó Harry, intentando sonar comprensivo—. Y es mejor temprano que tarde, créeme.

—Lo sé —respondió Sonja a su vez—. Pero no es por eso que lo de Eri… Lo de nosotras… —La chica tomó aire y suspiró profundamente, ladeando un poco la cabeza para ver a Harry— Es complicado.

—Conozco el sentimiento —comentó Harry, abrazándose a sus rodillas y recordando la noche anterior.

—Así que, ¿problemas en el paraíso? —aventuró la chica.

—Mas como, "problemas sobre los problemas" —corrigió Harry.

—Tan mal está la cosa, ¿eh?

—No es que esté mal… Bueno, ya ni siquiera sé cómo está.

— ¿Y Draco? —quiso saber Sonja. Harry sintió un tirón en el estómago a la sola mención de su novio— ¿Crees que él sepa cómo están las cosas?

—A Draco lo único que le importa es que no estamos en el hotel cinco estrellas que él había reservado en Bergen. Eso, y que la culpa es mía porque olvidé comprar suvenires y tuvimos que tomar el último tra… transporte. El último transporte del día.

—Hablas como si a Draco solo le importara lo superficial del viaje, cariño.

—Algunas veces me parece que es así.

— ¿Y las otras veces? —insistió Sonja, aun sonriéndole. Harry suspiró una vez mas.

—No lo sé —admitió el auror, fijando la vista en el paisaje frente a él—. Yo intento ser comprensivo, de verdad que sí. Porque desde el primer momento supe que no sería fácil con él. Y yo tampoco soy un dechado de virtudes, pero a veces… A veces siento que no sé si en verdad estoy haciendo lo correcto. Si _estamos_ haciendo lo correcto. Estando juntos, oponiéndonos a todos, a lo que la gente esperaba de nosotros. Y a veces pienso… que quizás todos tienen la razón y nosotros no lo vemos porque somos demasiado testarudos. Tanta gente no puede estar equivocada.

—Mucha gente pensaba que la tierra era plana, Harry. No por eso dejó de ser redonda —opinó Sonja, mordiendo una de las manzanas que habían recogido juntos.

—Quizás los que pensaban que era plana eran mas felices. Quizás vivían mas tranquilos.

—Quizás —convino Sonja, mordiendo de nuevo su manzana—. Pero estaban equivocados. Se conformaban. Vivían una mentira, y eran felices con ella porque no conocían nada mas, por eso o porque no tenían el valor para perseguir el verdadero conocimiento.

—Hablas de cosas demasiado trascendentales para alguien que tiene la boca llena de manzana —se mofó Harry, ganándose un pequeño codazo.

—Y tú eres demasiado pesimista para estar tan enamorado de ese rubio pretencioso. A ver, cuando estás con él ¿el mundo gira mas rápido? ¿Sientes que no hay nada mas importante? ¿Qué podrías pasarte la vida entera a su lado incluso sin que te lo pidiera? —Harry asintió, casi sin pensarlo— Entonces, ¿A quién le importan los demás?

—No son solo los demás. También es Draco. Algunas veces es muy dulce conmigo, tanto que olvido quién fue en el pasado, quiénes éramos los dos. Pero otras, como hoy, parece no importarle lo que tenemos. Sé que la mayoría de las veces no es su intención herirme, pero lo hace. Y hay veces en las que logro ignorarlo. Pero ayer ya no pude.

—Nadie es perfecto —dijo la chica, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero si son mas las veces que sientes felicidad a las que sientes tristeza, pues vale la pena ¿No crees?

Harry consideró las palabras de Sonja, mientras tomaba una manzana de la cesta y le daba una mordida ¿Acaso eran mas las veces en las que se sentía dichoso de tener a Draco a su lado que las veces en las que se sentía desplazado o infeliz? La respuesta era obvia: Por supuesto que sí.

Estar con Draco era lo mejor que le había pasado después de enterarse que era un mago, y a pesar de que no siempre era fácil estar con él, para Harry no había otra persona en el mundo con la que quisiera estar.

Por supuesto que valía la pena con Draco. La valía con creces.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que mejor regreso a la cabaña —comentó, levantándose del suelo— ¿Puedo tomar algunas manzanas del lote de Eri?

Sonja le miró desde abajo, sonriendo— Todas las que quieras, Romeo.

—Gracias —dijo el auror, al tiempo que recogía la cesta de manzanas que acababan de recoger. Le sonrió a la muchacha y enfiló hacia la carretera.

...

Harry caminó hasta la casa de Erika y le entregó la cesta con manzanas, tomando todas las que pudo cargar entre las manos para llevarlas a la cabaña. Estaba pensando en hacerlas al horno, o tal vez en ensalada. De igual manera, se aseguraría de que la comida fuese lo suficientemente especial como para usarla de excusa para hablar con Draco, aclarar las cosas y poder al fin disfrutar del viaje.

Llegó a la cabaña y abrió la puerta, con toda la destreza que pudo reunir teniendo varias manzanas entre las manos, entró de espaldas, y cerró la puerta ayudándose con un pie.

—Draco, mira lo que tra… —dijo mientras se giraba— Por Merlín y todos los caballeros… —terminó en un susurró, mientras hacía el mayor de los esfuerzos para no dejar caer las manzanas en sus manos.

Estaba en la cabaña, pero no había manera de que esta fuera la misma cabaña que había dejado en la mañana. Las luces estaban apagadas y las cortinas semi-corridas, pero todo estaba iluminado por el fuego de la chimenea y varios candelabros con velas encendidas. Evidentemente, alguien había limpiado cada rincón hasta dejar todo impecable, y el desayunador había sido reemplazado por una mesa de comedor dónde podían caber cuatro personas. Había varias bandejas con comida sobre la mesa, y también platería y cubertería fina. Un candelabro de plata, uno especialmente hermoso, coronaba la mesa del comedor, y le daba al conjunto un aire mas romántico. Había lilas, lirios, y rosas blancas en cada superficie lo suficientemente grande como para albergar un jarrón, y el ambiente olía a fresco, una mezcla del aroma de las flores con un toque dulzón que, Harry presumía, provenía de algún otro lugar.

Y en medio de todo, cerca de la chimenea, estaba Draco. Ataviado en el traje que a Harry más le gustaba - gris plata, que hacía juego con sus ojos, y con detalles en verde esmeralda -, impecablemente peinado, y con una sonrisa tímida en sus labios. Si Harry no hubiera estado tan sorprendido, hubiera suspirado como colegiala de seguro.

—Sorpresa —dijo acercándose a Harry, tomando las manzanas de sus manos para colocarlas en la mesa.

—Draco, ¿qué es todo esto? —preguntó el auror, tan pronto como fue capaz de hablar de nuevo.

— ¿Te gusta? —preguntó Draco de vuelta, ahora de pie frente a Harry, mirándole a los ojos y sonriendo como solo él sabía hacerlo. Con esa sonrisa sincera que Harry estaba seguro de que podía derretir glaciares.

—C-claro que me gusta. Esto es… Es hermoso, Draco ¿Lo hiciste tú solo?

La gesto de Draco cambió un poco ante esto, pasando de timidez y emoción a un poco de culpabilidad. Como un niño pequeño cuando es atrapado haciendo alguna travesura.

—Tuve… un poco de ayuda.

— ¿Erika?

—Y Sonja.

— ¿Pero cómo? Si ella estuvo conmigo todo el día.

—No todos estaban en la división de decoración y cocina, cielo. Algunos eran de la división de distracciones.

Harry rió ante esto— Ahora entiendo que me invitara a pasar todo el día con ella. Me engañó como a un novato.

—Para ser justos, Soni ya tenía planeado enseñarte los manzanos si dejaba de llover —aseguró Draco—. Sabía que querías verlos, así que el día campestre no fue del todo mi idea.

—Y lo de intentar convencerme de hacer las paces contigo, ¿también entraba entre la tácticas de distracción?

Draco dejó de sonreír ante eso, y Harry casi se arrepintió de haberlo dicho. El pocionista se acercó mas a él, mirándole directamente a los ojos, y le tomó de las manos.

—Harry —comenzó, y el mencionado sintió un tirón en el estómago que nada tenía que ver con el delicioso olor a comida proveniente de la cocina—, esto, todo esto, es mi disculpa. Soy consciente de que en los últimos días me comporté como el mas grande de los idiotas, te hice daño, y lo siento.

—Draco, no tienes que-

—Sí, sí tengo —interrumpió, haciendo que Harry callara al instante—. Tienes que saber lo terrible que me siento por haberte tratado como lo hice, por haber dejado que mis… preocupaciones por cosas poco importantes me impidieran disfrutar del viaje, de tu compañía. Necesito que entiendas, que sepas que tú eres la persona mas importante para mí, la única persona en el mundo con la que querría estar ahora.

—Entonces… ¿no estabas aburrido?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Cómo podría aburrirme teniendo a mi lado al auror novel mas interesante de todo el mundo? —Harry rió ante eso, y Draco sonrió con él— No estaba aburrido, Harry. Estaba preocupado.

— ¿Y por qué estarías preocupado? —Insistió el auror, que cada vez entendía menos— No estábamos perdidos.

—Me preocupaba haber perdido meses de planeación por culpa de un inepto que no supo ni hechizar un traslador. Haber perdido la oportunidad perfecta para hacer algo que he llevado mucho tiempo queriendo hacer, pero no había podido.

— ¿Oportunidad perfecta? —Preguntó Harry, sinceramente perdido— ¿De hacer qué?

Y, como si las palabras de Harry hubiesen sido alguna clase de señal, Draco afianzó el agarre en las manos del auror, le sonrió brevemente y se agachó frente a él, con una rodilla levantada y la otra apoyada en el suelo de la cabaña.

—Oh, Merlín… —alcanzó a balbucear Harry, tan pronto comprendió lo que su novio estaba a punto de hacer.

—Harry. _Mi Harry_. Sé que no soy el mas agradable de los magos, que la mayoría de las veces soy sarcástico, inmaduro, infantil, y me dejo llevar demasiado por emociones que aún no he aprendido a manejar. Sé que soy y siempre seré esclavo de mi pasado, y que siempre tendré que vivir intentando expiar mis culpas. Sé que no soy el mejor, y de verdad aun no entiendo cómo es que alguien como yo tuvo la suerte de encontrar a alguien como tú que estuviera lo suficientemente loco como para querer acompañarle. Pero, a pesar de todo eso, quiero que sepas, _necesito_ que sepas que te amo mas de lo que jamás pensé que podría llegar a amar a alguien. Y lo mas impresionante de todo es que tú me amas de vuelta.

—Draco...

—Eres el amor de mi vida, y agradezco a los Dioses por cada día que me permiten despertar a tu lado. Soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo desde que cometiste la tontería de enamorarte de mí, y es por eso que quería que todo esto fuera perfecto. Quería hacer este momento memorable, porque tú mereces esto y mucho mas. Quería que fuese en Bergen, una ciudad desconocida, para que supieras que aún en los rincones mas apartados y extraños, yo siempre, siempre, siempre preferiría estar junto a ti, porque tú eres lo mas importante, lo mas grandioso, y lo mejor que me ha pasado.

—Tú también lo eres para mí, Draco —dijo Harry sin poder con tenerse. El rubio le dedicó una nueva sonrisa, y continuó.

—Y después de decir todo eso, y porque mis rodillas ya están reclamándome, solo queda una cosa por hacer —Draco metió una mano dentro del bolsillo del pantalón y extrajo un paquetito forrado en terciopelo color azul zafiro. Lo tomó entre las dos manos, y lo abrió frente a Harry. Dentro había dos alianzas de plata idénticas, con una diminuta incrustación de esmeraldas y granates por todo el rededor. Harry sintió como todo el aire de sus pulmones le abandonaba a su suerte—. Harry James Potter, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Harry no supo exactamente cómo pasó, solo supo que en un segundo Draco estaba hincado en el suelo frente a él, y al siguiente las alianzas de cada uno estaban en sus respectivas manos, y Harry estaba abrazando y besando al pocionista como si su vida dependiera de ello.

— ¡Sí! —Decía entre besos— ¡Por supuesto que sí! —Repetía mientras rozaba con sus labios cada porción de Draco que pudiera alcanzar— Magnifico pelmazo, pedazo de idiota, completo y absoluto imbécil. Acepto, acepto, ¡acepto!

Entre besos, risas y mas besos, los chicos encontraron su camino hasta las camas gemelas, dejando un sendero de prendas de vestir a su paso. Dieron vueltas y vueltas, unidos el uno al otro por los labios, hasta que en un último giro, Draco se las arregló para lanzar a un muy desnudo Harry sobre la cama, aterrizando sobre él y continuando con la tarea de besar cada centímetro disponible de piel.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, durante los cuales los gemidos del auror se habían hecho notablemente mas numerosos, Harry no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que no solo ambos estaban sobre la cama, sino que sobraba espacio para moverse. Miró hacia un lado, y tuvo que contener una risita.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso, Potter? —preguntó Draco, desde algún lugar cerca de su oreja.

—U-uniste las camas —contestó Harry, debatiéndose entre gemir y reírse.

—Sí. Y también le pedí a Eri que las amarrara con algo de cuerda —comentó, ocupado ahora en remover con una sola mano su propio pantalón, sin dejar de besar el cuello del auror.

— ¿En serio? —inquirió Harry.

—Manual del auror moderno… algo… algo… "Nunca se es demasiado precavido."

Y Harry no pudo contener la risa que vino a él ante esto. Sin embargo, Draco pareció no notarlo, demasiado preocupado en tocar cada parte del cuerpo de Harry a la que tuviera acceso. Unos minutos después, el pocionista volvió de nuevo su atención hacia los labios de su ahora prometido, atacándolos con determinación, reclamándolos como quién por fin obtiene algo que por mucho tiempo a esperado tener. Harry se dejó hacer, disfrutando cada segundo de las atenciones del otro, cuando un pensamiento surcó su mente.

—Dr-co… —profirió entre gemidos.

— ¿Uhm?

—La comida… Tra-trabajaste tanto en… eso y-

—No te preocupes por eso, amor.

—Pero-

—Olvida la comida —le interrumpió, mientras encontraba su camino desde el cuello de Harry hasta sus clavículas—. Podemos calentarla después... O comerla fría... O comerla del cuerpo del otro.

—Me… gusta cómo piensa, señor Malfoy —comentó Harry, dejándose hacer, y sin poder dejar de sonreír. El brillo del anillo de plata en su mano captando su atención de cuando en cuando.

—Cuando termine contigo, te gustará muchísimo mas.

...

El viernes en la mañana, los chicos despertaron temprano.

Limpiaron los remanentes de la cena, recogieron las flores, desataron las camas gemelas - Harry sin poder evitar reírse hasta que el estómago le dolió - y acomodaron todo lo que estaba a su alcance, en agradecimiento a Eri por toda su hospitalidad. Metieron todas sus cosas en la bolsa encantada, se vistieron, dieron una última mirada a la cabaña y salieron.

Fueron primero a casa de los Tjostheim y les agradecieron por su ayuda, Sonja les acompañó de regreso a casa de los Magnussen y se despidieron de ellos también. Los cuatro jóvenes conversaron por un largo rato, sentados en el recibidor de la casa de Erika, hasta que el camión que sería su transporte llegó a recogerles.

Abrazaron fuertemente tanto a Sonja como a Erika, les agradecieron por toda su ayuda y prometieron regresar cuando tuvieran la oportunidad. Sonja les regaló varias manzanas mas y Harry se despidió de ella pidiéndole que le escribiera si algo cambiaba con "su situación". La chica se sonrojó como un tomate y le aseguró que lo haría. Y así partieron con rumbo a Bergen.

Al llegar a la ciudad, Draco utilizó sus misteriosos contactos para restituir todas las reservaciones que habían perdido, y pasaron todo el fin de semana en una hermosa suite presidencial con vista al océano, tal y como Draco lo había planeado.

El domingo en la noche, Draco escribió al Departamento Local de Trasladores Internacionales, y para el lunes en la mañana ambos magos se encontraban en la fila para tomar su siguiente traslador.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que tu idea de pasar el fin de semana en una habitación con servicio a domicilio no era tan mala después de todo —comentó el auror, de repente—. Podría acostumbrarme a que me sirvan, y a no tener que limpiar.

—Uhmm, pues no lo sé… —dijo Draco a su vez, componiendo un gesto pensativo—. Honestamente, me gustó mas _la joya_. Era mas… acogedora.

—Podríamos regresar en las próximas vacaciones —sugirió Harry, divertido de que su novio prefiriera la cabaña en medio de la nada que el hotel cinco estrellas en el que habían pasado los últimos días—. O en la luna de miel, si es que tenemos una.

—A decir verdad, es buena idea.

—Sí, a veces tengo de esas.

—A veces.

Draco apretó la mano de Harry un poco mas, mientras la fila para tomar un traslador iba avanzando.

—Quizás cuando regresemos, esas dos cabezas duras por fin hayan hecho algo con respecto a su "situación" —bromeó Harry, recordando la conversación sostenida con Sonja bajo aquel manzano.

—O quizás nos toque hacer de celestinos a nosotros dos. Ya sabes, devolver el favor y todo eso —ambos rieron ante esto, sin duda imaginando distintos escenarios en los que ellos dos hacían de cupido. La fila avanzó un poco mas, dejándolos a solo un par de personas de partir.

—La verdad es que no entiendo cómo pueden estar así. Sabiendo lo que la otra siente, y sin hacer nada —comentó Harry, ahora en tono mas serio—. Cuando yo supe que tenía una oportunidad contigo, no hubo poder sobre la tierra que me impidiera caer sobre ti como un predador. Antes de que a alguien más se le ocurriera hacerlo, y yo tuviera que cometer asesinato.

Draco sonrió ante la idea de que Harry hubiera podido pelearse con otro hombre para ganar sus afectos— Lo sé, amor. Pero antes de eso nos pasamos seis largos años odiándonos a morir. No olvides eso.

— ¿Seis? ¿Qué en Hogwarts no son siete años?

—Lo son —convino Draco—. Pero para mi séptimo curso yo ya no te odiaba, y creo que con eso de salvarme del fuego en la sala de menesteres quedó demostrado que tú tampoco me odiabas a mí.

—Tienes razón —aceptó Harry, recordando el mencionado rescate del fuego maldito, y cómo podía sentir los brazos de Draco rodeando su cintura incluso mucho rato después de haberse separado—. No lo recordada.

—Sin contar con que en sexto curso tú estabas un poco obsesionado conmigo, y ni se te ocurra negarlo. Me seguiste hasta el baño de chicos, ¡por Salazar y su barba!

—No iba a negarlo, ¿Cómo podría? —aseguró el auror, mientras ambos adelantaba un espacio en la fila. Ya casi era su turno— Si hasta Mione decía que mi obsesión por ti no era normal. Que me traería problemas.

— ¿Y es normal ahora?

Harry le miró, preguntándose cómo es que había pasado tantos años de su vida estando cerca de este hombre sin saber lo felices que serían ambos cuando por fin decidieran estar juntos.

—No realmente —respondió el auror, luego de unos segundos. Al fin era su turno de tomar un traslador—. Pero lo normal es aburrido. Y además, ya sabes que a mí me _encanta_ meterme en problemas.

Y con una sonrisa, ambos magos tomaron el traslador con rumbo a un nuevo destino.

.

* * *

**_Meta notas:_**

[Hechizos]

Aqua detecto = detecta cuerpos de agua cercanos y su ubicación. Utilizado en protocolos de supervivencia, bajo la premisa de "Si consigues un río, y lo sigues cuesta abajo, de seguro conseguirás un poblado". El brillo azul intenso indica un río de cuenca significativa, el cian es para un río pequeño o un riachuelo, gris o plata para los lagos, verde para el mar, y blanco para los ríos subterráneos. (Sip, me gusta inventar hechizos)

[Frases]

Kan jeg hjelpe deg? = ¿Puedo ayudarles?

Unnskyld, snakker du engelsk? Vi trenger hjelp og min ledsager snakker ikke norsk = Disculpe, ¿habla usted inglés? Necesitamos ayuda y mi compañero no habla noruego. (O al menos eso _se supone_ que debe decir)

Å, ja = Oh, sí.

Gutt = Chico.

Kom her = Ven acá.

Mine gutter = Mis chicos (my boys).

Vær så snill = Por favor.

Skjultjuvel = Joya Escondida.

[Locaciones]

Gullfjellet = _Gold Mountain_ (987 msnm) es la montaña mas alta del municipio de Bergen. Situado en la frontera entre Bergen y Samnanger, Hordaland.

FV165 = Es la ruta (carretera) que baja desde los alrededores del Gullfjellet hasta conectar con la E39. La 39 es la vía que eventualmente lleva a la ciudad.

[Misceláneos]

*Los versados en el tema notarán que usé una ligeeeeeera referencia a la clasificación de Aurores que creó Zafy para "Harry Potter y El Fabricante de Pociones". Espero que no le moleste, pero es que siempre me ha parecido brillante. Todos los créditos a ella y a su brillantez.

*No tengo ni idea de si Dudley Dursley es alérgico a las fresas, pero por el bien de la trama (y de mi sanidad mental) vamos a asumir que sí.

*Granny Smith = Variedad de manzana creada artificialmente, proveniente de la hibridación entre las especies _Malus domestica_ y _M. sylvestris_. Son de color verde luminoso, aunque algunas pueden tener una piel rosada. Son crujientes, jugosas y ácidas.

* * *

**_Notas finales:_** Me doy cuenta de que este es el primer fic del festival, lo que me emociona y aterra a partes iguales. Hace mucho tiempo que no escribía Drarry, y ahora resulta que mi pequeño regreso está ligado a la inauguración de un fest. Espero no decepcionar a las masas. *Mira a todos lados en busca de hordas enfurecidas*

En el prompt original se pedía que no hubiera angst, y aquí aprovecho humildemente para disculparme con la personita que pidió el prompt en primer lugar, pues para mí (y los que me han leído antes, lo saben) el fluff se disfruta mejor cuando está precedido por un poco de drama. Igual y me parece que el final rosa compensa todo el conjunto, pero no podía dejar de decirlo.

Espero que hayan disfrutado al leerlo tanto como yo disfruté al escribirlo, que si bien las locaciones y el idioma me dieron unos cuantos dolores de cabeza ¿Qué sería de mí sin mi habilidad para disfrutar de los disgustos que me dan mis niños?

Una vez mas, gracias por leerme. Y recuerden que los comentarios siempre son bien recibidos. Si les apetece, pueden pasarse por mi perfil y dar clic en el link de la campaña **2minutos=1review** ¡Denle amor a los autores y recibirán fanfics de calidad en retribución!

Ahora sí, me despido. Un gran abrazo a todos, y nos leemos en la siguiente historia.

_Maye._


End file.
